Kiss scene chalange
by Z-R-S-D-H-J
Summary: This is basically a fanfiction about all the nations on holiday, camping and USUK get together with Hungary and Japan watching and photographing. Starts out with a smore ends with smut and sweetness. has perverted France in it.


**Sorry to those who read my epic fail of trying to upload this last time. This is the real story, the one I uploaded last time was part of a completely different fanfiction. I uploaded at three in the morning, so please forgive me.**

**This came about when I was talking to my friend on skype and she wanted to write a kiss scene and could i give here any tips. I gave her some and it gave me the idea. Ai the dragon told me to write her an example so I did and after I sent her the example she wrote her own and I adapted mine and continued it.**

* * *

Kiss scene challenge

"Arthur can I have that, all mine are gone," Alfred whined to the brit.

"Alfred this is my last one," Arthur said popping the smore in his mouth. He licked his lips catching the last of crumbs and chocolate off his lips. He noticed Alfred watching, with a hungry look on his face and wondered what the American was thinking.

"Arthur that's not fair, I wanted that, i´m still hungry," Alfred whined his eyes coming to rest on Arthurs lips. An idea formed in his mind, an idea to get two things he wanted, a taste of that smore and another, more delicious taste.

He leaned forward completely forgetting about the others around the camp fire, his sole concentration on the brit before him. "I want to taste that smore," he whispered into a started and blushing Arthur's ear.

He pulled back to look in Arthur´s eyes and new that he would get his request. He leaned forward and was met half way by the eager man before them. The kiss started out innocent enough, but Alfred could taste that smore on his boyfriends lips and he wanted more. He slipped his tongue along Arthur's lips.

Author suddenly became aware of their surroundings and realised that Alfred had completely forgotten that they were sat with the rest of the school. He stubbornly refused the man's attempts to deepen the kiss instead pulling away. He stood and put on a pissed expression glaring at his pouting boyfriend. The kiss he realises didn´t last as long as it felt like. About a minute, the British man guesses, even though it felt like a lot longer.

"What the bloody hell was that for, you git. Keep your hands to yourself," he swears, turning and marching off know that Alfred will probably follow him.

"don´t act like you didn´t participate, Angleterre. You enjoyed it to, non. Ohonhonhonhon, you should make out in public more often with him, Amérique, It was quite the show. » Francis voice called after the pissed brit, his voice filling the stund silence.

« shut it, you bloody frog, » an angry British accent reply´s looking over his should at the group before disappearing into the dense trees. Alfred rouse to follow wondering what he had done wrong. He supposed he had better apologise for whatever it was.

Hungary and Japan rouse and followed, having a feeling that there would be an ulterior motive for the brit to have run off. They managed to pinpoint where Alfred was heading and cut across, taking a shorter route to get there first. They found a suitable hiding place avoiding being detected by England, who was waiting for his lover to show.

Alfred stumbled through a bush and was meet with a site he wish could be put away in a box and taken out whenever he felt like it. Arthur was leaning against a tree in a patch of moonlight next to the small lake they had discovered earlier that day, a hungry look in his eyes. He stepped forward barley even conscience of doing so.

Alfred was not the only one to want to see this sight again, Hungary turned off the flash to her camera and put it on silent so as not to alert the couple that they were there, before snapping a couple of photos of the proud, and at this moment beautiful Englishman.

Arthur moved, inviting the American to join him in the moonlight and hungry snaped pictures of first the American on his own and then of the two men together while Japan filmed the moment on his camcorder.

Arthur eyes were locked on to Alfred´s lips and he hungrily licked his own. Alfred sensed what he wanted and locked his lips with the man in front of him, immediately asking for permission to enter the brits mouth with his tongue and was shocked when he lost the battle for dominance. The British man backed up pulling the American with him so that he was leaning against the tree he had before. He wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and flipped them still completely in control. He ran on hand up Alfred's shirts and smoothed his muscles, trying to memorize them as he had many times before. The other grabbed his lovers hand and linked his fingers though gripping them.

They pulled apart for some much needed air and Alfred nuzzled Arthur's neck. "What… Why…" he stuttered trying to think through the fog setting in his brain.

"I didn´t want the others to see," Arthur replied, moving his hand to tweak a nipple, making the man in front of him twitch and moan. He moved his head to Alfred's neck placing open mouthed kisses there tell he heard the man's breathe hitch. "Found it," he murmured against the skin, making Alfred shudder. Arthur bit lightly on that spot before sucking and licking it to form a mark.

By now both men were thougherly aroused. "Did you move the tent like I asked?" Alfred panted, feeling like his whole body was on fire and the only way to quench that fire was this beautiful, hot man before him. Arthur nodded pulling him towards the lake side where he had set up the tent earlier that day while Alfred created a distraction. He pulled him inside and zipped up the tent behind them.

Hungary cursed under her breathe knowing that she was missing the fun going inside the tent. Japan dragged her away murmuring comforts to the upset woman while internally joining her in her insults. He had a sudden idea and said to Hungary "you go ahead, I've got an idea. I´ll catch you up he said, grinning evilly. He doubled back fiddling with the camcorder as he walked. He nearly had a nose bleed purely from listening to the two men as he approached the tent.

He peered at the bottom of the tent and grinned triumphantly, his theory being proved right. He placed the camcorder in the small gap at the bottom of the entrance and hit record before backing away making as little noise as when he arrived. He returned to the camp fire the evil smirk still present on his face looking slightly sinister in the light of the fire. The other nations decided to stay as far as possible from the pair of yaoi fans, knowing that they were up to something. France decided to find out what was pleasing the two and approached them curiously.

Hungary and Japan were going through her camera checking the pictures as France came up behind them catching a glimpse of one of the pictures. "Bloody hell, let me see those," he yelled grabbing the camera and flicking though the contents. The camera was snatch away from him accompanied with a blow from the ever present sauce pan in the Hungarian girl's hand. Rubbing his head, he asked "can I have a copy of them."

The pair just looked at him, then looked at each other before nodding, offering him a price for the pics. He agreed then saw the evil glint in Japans eyes. "You´ve got something better haven't you," he asked, eyes shinning.

The Japanese man nodded "I'm filming them as we speak, want a copy?" France shook his head, he wasn´t that perverted. He handed over half the money telling them they could have the other half after he had the photos. Then he made him scarce retiring to bed, those beautiful pictures dancing through his dreams.

Early next morning:

Japan and Hungary quietly slipped through the camp site towards the lake. They grabbed the camcorder before returning to the campsite no one even know they had gone.

On the bus home later in the week:

Hungary had managed to get picture of all the couple this week and was planning to sell a few to the models in them. But the only movie they had was of England and America, which they were yet to watch, having saved it for the long ride home. They switched it on and pressed play.

Arthur and Alfred were at the back seated on their own, cuddled up together sleeping. They were jolted awake by a high pitched scream and a low moan coming from the front of the coach. They looked at each other and chuckled before realising the persition they were in. Alfred didn´t mind, in fact he was practicaly on cloud nine as Arthur barley ever showed public affection and sleeping cuddled up to him was so cute.

Arthur on the other hand looked like he wanted to shot himself for being so carless. He sat up and pulled away looking akward as he spoke. "Do you think they just discovered that the camcorder was blank?" he got his answer when a string of curses and both their names cae flying down the aisle accompanied by a saucepan aimed at Arthur's head.

Alfred managed to pull Arthur out of the firing line in time for the saucepan to miss and made Arthur lay down beside him to keep it that way. At first he struggled, trying to break out of the cuddle. Soon, however, his travel medication kicked in again and he started to feel drowsy again. He curled up into his lover soon drifting off to sleep again, his finale words being, where did you put the real memory card?"

"It´s in my breast pocket, so don´t worry. Sleep now my love," was the murmured reply. Alfred watched as his love slipped into a deep sleep, appearing peaceful and innocent. He started to feel his own tiredness creeping up on him and closed his eyes, making a mental note to by some of the photos of him and his brit that night.

* * *

**This is my first one shot, hope you like. Reveiws would really boast my confidence to right more fanficts and continue my ongoing fanfict. ****I don´t mind constructive criticism but anyone who flames me can go burn in their own flames in hell. **

**Check out my friend Ai the dragons new fanfition, foods of love.**


End file.
